Just Trying To Do My Job
by Hemingway'sWhiskey
Summary: England wanted nothing more than a cup of Earl Gray tea from his favorite cafe, and ends up getting stuck behind some of his obnoxious teens harrassing a young girl. Before his temper gets the best of him, the girl's reaction and attitude stun him into watching the scene unfold in front of him. This is for all those people out there from different places with Awesome accents.


**A/N: This is the second in my "Just Trying to..." series and is about all of the Awesome accents that are out there and are totally unappreciated by the more ignorant of the human race! XD remember: Hetalia does not belong to me, and if it did I would be manipulating the characters like my little puppets! Enjoy!**

Just Trying To do my Job

England's morning had started out rather well. He had woken up to his radio alarm refreshed and seeing sunlight filtering gently in from his bedroom window. After taking a short shower, dressing in some comfortable (yet tasteful) clothing, he went into his kitchen and set out his kettle, only to see that he was out of his favorite tea. Frowning to himself, England had rocked back and forth on the balls of his bare feet, debating on whether or not he felt like going all the way to the store and buy some more tea. . .

But then he remembered a lovely little cafe just around the corner that sold rather well-made Earl Gray tea. Nodding to himself, England shut his cabinets, slipped on a pair of socks and his loafers, grabbed his wallet and house keys and headed out into the bright London morning, locking the door behind him.

The Brit was content as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets and enjoying not only the weather, but the friendliness of his citizens. He was greeted several times by cheerful young men and women, and one delighted young girl walking her dog. All of this combined with the thought of a nice, relaxing cup of Earl Gray had England in a fantastic mood.

This changed as soon as he walked through the door of the cafe and saw with a grimace that there was a group of rowdy college-aged teens standing in line at the counter. Letting out a slightly irritated sigh, England slid into line behind the teens and readied himself to wait for his tea for a bit longer than he intended. As he stood waiting, England noted that the boys were not only loud, but very rude. They hooted and hollered like some of America's boys, and even made nasty comments about women who passed by the windows of the cafe. England had to resist his urge to give them all a good spanking and send them home to their mothers for some proper discipline. When the teens, about four in all, finally reached the cashier, England noticed that the cashier herself looked about as irritated as he felt. The girl was pretty, about as old as the teens, and had fiery red hair and slightly annoyed brown eyes. He realized why she seemed so nettled as soon as she spoke.

"How can Ah help ya?" She had a very thick, very obvious Scottish accent.

The tallest boy in the group snorted. "I didn't understand a thing you just said." He laughed and the girl's indignant blush was very apparent on her pale skin.

"Ah asked if Ah could help ya." She said a bit slower, but this only made the boys laugh all the harder. England bristled, not only was he embarrassed these teens were his, but he was appalled they were treating someone like this, _especially_ a young lady.

"Okay, how about I just tell you my order and you not talk anymore?" The shortest suggested with a smirk, and when the girl straightened her posture, England was all too prepared to witness a physical brawl break out.

"How about Ah kick ya outta heh'?" She snapped and the boys sobered up a bit before the tallest laughed again, smirking darkly.

"You can't kick us out, we're paying customers." He said with an air of arrogance about him. England was now having to physically restrain himself from whipping all four of the boys senseless.

The girl suddenly ducked behind the counter and stood back up just as quickly, holding up a sign that clearly said in bold black letters: _**We Have The Right To Refuse Service**_. "Aye, Ah can kick ya out. Now eitha' ya wheesh'd an' let me do ma job, or ya can leave without anythin'." She said firmly and the boys stared in silence before the tallest huffed and turned on his heel, storming out of the cafe and his friends trailed behind him, looking a bit disappointed.

England sighed, relieved, and walked up to the counter as the girl put away the sign. Her smile was a bit strained as she looked at England. "Ah'm sorry aboot tha', sir. Those dobbers come in heh' sometimes, but this is tha' firs' time Ah've had to deal wit' 'em. Wha' can Ah get ya?"

The blond Brit smiled and ordered his tea to go, and as the girl was fixing it, he asked, "do you often get teased for your accent?"

The redheaded girl barked a laughed and nodded to him. "Aye. Ah jus' moved heh' from Scotland aboot two months ago, an' Ah've been teased since." Her familiarity with bullying didn't sit well with England.

"Well, if it's any consolation, those boys were right wankers to you. No one deserves to be picked on, no matter what it is that's different about them."

The girl blinked at him and smiled as she poured his tea into a to-go cup. "Ya sound like ya know wha' Ah'm goin' through," she put the lid on his cup and slid it to him across the counter, taking his credit card and turning to the cash register.

England chuckled warmly. "Dear, have you _looked_ at my eyebrows? Trust me, I have been teased for _years_ because of them," the girl looked over as he spoke, examining his face closer and smiled a bit, handing him back his card, his receipt and a pen.

"Honestly, Ah think thay make ya look. . .sophisticated." She smiled and even let out a little giggle as England sputtered and messed up his signature. The redhead handed him another copy of the receipt and the Brit correctly signed his signature and the girl took it and smiled widely as England handed her a five-pound tip. "Thank you," she muttered, putting the tip away and England smiled, tilting his head to her.

"And thank you, love. I hope you have a good day, and don't let anyone put down that accent of yours, it makes you seem very _exotic_," England said with a slight wink and a thickening of his own accent and was satisfied when the girl blushed brightly.

Her smile was dazzling. "Thank you." She repeated and waved as he left.

England sipped his tea eagerly as he headed down the street, good mood restored. As he stopped at a crosswalk, his phone began to ring. Shifting his cup into his left hand, England slipped his other hand into his pocket and pulled out the phone. He rolled his eyes a bit when he saw the caller was America. "Hello, Alfred." He said for the sake of the pedestrians around him.

_"Yo, Iggy! I'm in town early for the meeting tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch?"_

England looked up and followed the other people as he crossed the road onto the sidewalk across the street. "Of course, lad. I'm picking where we eat though, alright?"

_"Aw, man! Dude, your places suck!"_

"No one's asking you to eat my food, wanker!" England snapped loudly, and he gained disapproving looks from some elderly women. He ignored them and kept walking.

_"Well, I'm glad you yelled, finally! I was thinking something happened that made you all mellow and for a second I though you were high!"_ America's obnoxious laughter in his ear had England rolling his eyes, but the comment surprised him.

"What do you mean by that, Alfred?" England asked with a frown.

_"Huh? Oh, well, you sounded pretty happy when you picked up, is all. Did something happen?"_ America asked. England smirked a bit at the slight jealousy he heard in the boy's voice.

"I just had a very nice conversation with a young lady, is all. And I think I need to have a talk with my elder brother later."

_ "Huh? You mean Scotland? Why?"_

England smiled softly as he thought about talking with his older brother for the first time in a very long while as he tossed his now empty cup into a nearby trashcan. "I'll tell you when I see you, Alfred. Now, where did you want to eat? And if you say McDonald's, you're paying."

America's whining in his ear only made England smile wider.

**A/N: Um, I apologize if I insulted any Scot out there, I was just trying to type what I hear when my friend Nelly talks to me over the phone XD**

**Translations (that I got from Nelly/Wikipedia): **

**Weesh'd = Shut up/ Be quiet (though shut up is more appropriate in this situation)**

**Dobber = Idiot**

**And now, whoo! My, technically, third fic is done! Like I said, this is the second in my "Just Trying To..." (though there isn't a specific order you have to read them in) series and there will be about six or seven more of these per request to a reviewer of mine, you know who you are! XD anyway, reviews are appreciated and so is kind constructive criticism! I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you are looking forward to the rest of this series and the other fics that I will post!**

**Love from~**

**~HM**


End file.
